


don’t fall asleep

by traumatizedlatingirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Wammy’s House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatizedlatingirl/pseuds/traumatizedlatingirl
Summary: Mello has a nightmare and comes to Near’s room.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 21





	don’t fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own death note nor do i own any of its characters. 
> 
> i wrote this as i was breaking up with my girlfriend so don’t ever think work doesn’t go into my fan fiction lmao

In a cold sweat, he threw the covers off of his body, and clutched his shirt, his fist pressing against his chest. Mello took in his surroundings. A poster of his favorite rock band was on the wall. On his night stand, he had his phone, and a photo of himself. He opened his phone. 

2:42 A.M. 

He got out of bed and remembered what Near had said to him.

“You can come to my room if it happens again.”

Mello opened the door, creeping down the hall. He had a key to Near’s room, and he let himself in. 

Near sat up. Bleary-eyed, he asked Mello, “what’s going on?”

Mello climbed into Near’s bed. “Can I sleep with you?” 

Near’s bed felt softer, warmer, more cozy. The blankets were fluffier, and Mello took one. 

“That’s fine,” Near said, laying back down. “Goodnight.” 

“Near.” Mello blushed, looking at the sleepy boy lying next to him.

“What?”

“Can we cuddle?”

Near rolled over, looking up at Mello, before realizing. “Oh,” he said. “It’s one of those nights.”

Mello nodded. 

Near opened his arms. “Come here.” 

Mello lied down, snuggling into Near’s arms. He felt a kiss on his forehead. 

“It’s okay, baby. Everything’s going to be just fine.” 

Mello found comfort in Near’s sleepy voice. “Can I have a kiss?”

Near softly kissed Mello. “Let’s go to sleep.” 

With their arms around each other, they tried to fall asleep, but Mello still couldn’t shake the nightmare from his head. Still vividly playing on loop, he shook Near. 

Near opened his eyes. “What do you need?” He began sleepily playing with Mello’s hair. 

“I can’t sleep,” Mello said. “Give me another kiss.” 

Near kissed Mello again, making sure to slip him tongue. “There?” He gave him a big smile, flustering Mello. 

“Why did you stop? Come here,” Mello said.

Near lied on top of Mello. “Is this close enough?” He kissed Mello again. 

Mello kissed back, resting his hands on Near’s soft butt. In between kisses, he managed to get out, “Near, I love you.”

Near unbuttoned his shirt and got off Mello, lying next to him. “I love you too.”  
Mello stroked Near’s bare chest, giving it a kiss. “You’re so handsome, Near.” 

Near wrapped his arms around Mello. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Mello said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Near said. He yawned. “Let’s go to sleep now.”

Mello fell asleep with his head on Near’s chest, listening to every slow heartbeat, feeling Near’s fingers tangle his hair.


End file.
